fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lily Ericson
Lily Elizabeth Ericson (リリーエリザベスエリクソン, Rirī Erizabesu Erikuson), is an aspiring alchemist-in-training originating from the rural village of Roariz, a small town just south of Wellesley in the western part of Amestris. She is the only daughter of Farrell Ericson, a well known automobile engineer, and Marylinn Ericson, the local nurse in Roariz. She also has an older brother named [[Romeo Ericson|'Romeo Ericson']]. Having blackmailed her way into an apprenticeship under the State Alchemist Godfrey Keppler, she currently lives in Central City under the guise of being a young flower vendor who ran away from her childhood hometown, therefore avoiding getting roped into an arranged marriage. She is also an old childhood friend of Arthur Fragtell, a young boy who lived shortly in her village during her childhood before moving away. Her chosen subject of interest within her small study of alchemy is plant-based and she has shown to already be quite adept in the art of manipulating the energies of both alchemy and alkahestry together to use in her budding theories. Ever since both her chosen subject and her progress under Godfrey Keppler became public knowledge for both military and the small independent groups of alchemists within Central City, Lily has earned the name "Flower Girl" for her somewhat unique take on plant-based alchemical research mixed together with alkahestry. Ever since she gained her unorthodox place as Godfrey Keppler's student Lily has been determined to gain enough skill to be accepted into [[Central University|'Central University']], her goal being graduating with a doctorate in Alchemy, or more specifically a doctorate with plant-based alchemy. Appearance Standing at an average height for a woman in her early years as a young adult, Lily has the appearance of an average girl around her age with an modest bust line and delicate curves while her body's structure is very thin, almost bordering bony. Her facial features have been noted to be rather soft for a young woman around her age and her skintone is a pale peach. With the exception of a small birthmark on the back of her right shoulder, Lily's skin is mostly free of blemishes during the colder seasons, while she freckles quite easily during summertime, especially across the bridge of her nose. Her hair is a pale blonde, bordering platinum during summer, and waves naturally, while her bangs are somewhat shaggy and frequently lumps together between her eyes, just barely long enough to brush against the tip of her small nose, much to Lily's constant annoyance. She also usually secures stray locks of hair to the sides of her head with a few blue bobby pins or small ornaments for hair. Her eyes are a very soft periwinkle blue and are framed by very thin, though plenty hereof, eyelashes, while her thin eyebrows are a light amber-ish brown. Despite constantly wearing clothes that conceal the skin on her upper arms and shoulders, Lily has a traditional sailor's tattoo of an anchor surrounded by rose-vines inked on her left shoulder, something that has remained her own little secret for the last three years. Lily usually dresses in very comfortable and loosely fitted clothes, preferably dresses or long skirts with a matching cardigan over to ward off any wind or cold climate. She keeps the colors of her clothes in soft pastels, most of them in soft blues and greens, with the occasional piece of brightly colored clothing appearing in her closet. She also wears several self-fabricated bracelets and small armbands around her right wrist, these small pieces of makeshift jewelry being comprised of glassy pearls, sequins and braided strings in bright colors. During her hours in the flower-shop that Lily has opened not far from Godfrey Keppler's home she wears the shop's customary apron with the shop's trademark bouquet printed on the front of it. Personality Being quick to smile and even quicker at laughing, Lily is ready to befriend anyone who in return is willing to give her a chance. It is rare to see her in public without a smile if anyone should run into her, and she has been noted by Arthur Fragtell to have a rather contagious laughter, having already had this when the two of them met back during her childhood. She never quite outgrew the child she acted as when younger and can be quite impulsive regarding making decisions which has a habit of going wrong much more often than they succeed, much to her irritation and occasional ire. Lily is a very open and optimistic person who would rather go do something productive than sit around all day, especially if the productive activity is outside the house, and is quite fond of exploring the city she lives in as well as the landscapes around it. Other habits of hers include things such as flower pressing, reading and experimenting with basic alchemy in her spare time. Lily is also very fond of flowers, especially daisies and hyacinths. Having been raised by a very conservative and traditional set of parents has educated Lily in ways of etiquette and proper behavior for a young woman, even if she has broken that set of rules more often than not during her later teenage years. She has a very respectful demeanor, even to those whom she is familiar with in terms of friendships, and has an easy time trusting both friends and acquaintances, however she expects that those she befriend will try keeping up the contact between them. Lily is often told that she acts completely different from her older brother, Romeo, who tends to be much more outgoing at social events or generally whenever he is out in the public. Lily herself tends to be much more somber and mature whenever she is out with friends or with her brother, but still tends to distance herself from him whenever Romeo begins acting childish or far below the level of a man his age. Despite these somewhat embarrassing and childish traits that Romeo refuses to grow out of, Lily has nothing but the deepest affection and love for her older brother. As he left Roariz long before Lily herself did, Romeo was the only one she could ask about the world outside their little cut-off community, and through exchanging letters Lily came to know of the different parts of Amestris that her brother visited on his travels. As little more than an alchemist-wannabe Lily is often buried in books about the subject, even in the few breaks she takes while working in the small flower-shop she owns, and also has a penchant for getting people to brainstorm alchemical ideas with her for possible future uses. As she is still barely above ranking as a novice in regards to alchemy most of both her theories and ideas tend to be somewhat foolish and also contains more than a few parts of wishful thinking on Lily's part. Even so, she is still determined to outlive the ineffective theories and ideas that dominate her current understanding of alchemy as a whole. Determined to try conquering her troubles on her own, without much, if any, help from her mentor, Godfrey, she rarely seeks him out with her alchemical troubles. History Coming from a very conservative and traditional part of Amestris, Lily was brought up with a "proper" hand, this having been seen to by her mother and female friends of the family, and grew up with a very naïve and sheltered vision of the world around her and her small hometown. This sheltering from her parents during her childhood let to Lily being quite shy, especially towards strangers, and for a long time she had trouble with finding friends among the children around her own age. Out of all the family she has, Lily was especially close with her father's brother, Patrick, who already early on in her childhood showed Lily small tricks with his alchemy, such as creating toys for her to play with or small, handy things that her father or mother might need around the house. Lily's parents mostly spent their time focusing on their jobs instead of with their girl At some point Lily and her family became neighbors to a family consisting of two parents and their three children with the eldest of those being Arthur Fragtell. While hesitant and a little insecure at first, Lily eventually built up the courage to seek out Arthur in an attempt at getting a friend around her age and ended up finding more than just a simple acquaintance in the older boy. Soon the two of them began seeking each other out at every opportunity they had, these encounters focusing on everything from homework to simply spending time with each other, and steadily their friendship solidified. Plot Relationships Arthur Fragtell: Godfrey Keppler: Romeo Ericson: Quotes * "You only live once, correct? In my opinion you should just live your life as you want to and just say 'to Hell with what others think'... but that's just my assessment of the situation." Category:Nixie the Bloody Pixie Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Heart of Sin